A Boy Who Wait His Mother
by Pucherry
Summary: Aku melihatnya, anak laki-laki itu selalu saja duduk di sana sendirian. Tak pernah ada orang lain bersamanya kecuali seorang perawat. Ia bilang sedang menunggu ibunya. Ibunya akan datang menjemputnya setelah urusannya selesai. Tapi tak tahu kapan... "Dasar ibu yang pembohong."


Gaara, anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun itu selalu saja duduk termenung di bangku taman rumah sakit itu. Seperti tidak ada pekerjaan lain. Tak ada orang yang menemaninya. Aku ragu kalau dia dikunjungi oleh keluarganya karena tak pernah sekalipun kulihat dia bersama orang lain kecuali perawat yang sesekali menjemputnya untuk membawanya kembali ke kamarnya. Anak yang menyedihkan.

**A Boy Who Wait His Mother**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura Haruno &amp; Gaara**

"Sakura!" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan melihat seorang wanita menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kaasan!" Seruku sambil memeluk ibuku.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan di sini? Ayo kita pulang. Besok kita kunjungi ayah lagi ya." Ujar ibuku sambil menggandengku mengajakku pergi dari tempat lamunanku. Aku hanya menganguk senang.

Sekali-sekali aku melihat ke belakangku. Anak itu masih saja duduk termenung di sana. Menyedihkan, benar-benar menyedihkan. Kami mungkin seumuran, tapi setidaknya aku jauh lebih beruntung karena selalu ada ayah dan ibu di sampingku. Tapi anak itu…

OoO

Seperti biasanya, hari inipun aku mengunjungi ayahku yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Ayahku baru saja selesai dioperasi dan masih harus menginap di rumah sakit. Ibuku bilang ayah pasti akan sembuh dan kembali bersama kami lagi. Aku tahu ibu tidak bohong dan aku senang mengetahuinya. Kami akan berkumpul dan tertawa bersama lagi.

Aku menghampiri taman yang biasanya aku datangi setiap aku berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Lagi-lagi anak itu, Gaara. Walau aku tahu nama dan umurnya dari seorang perawat, namun tak ada lagi yang kuketahui tentangnya. Rasa penasaran mendorongku untuk menyapanya yang selalu sendirian.

"Halo!" Sapaku yang sukses membuatnya terkejut dan menoleh ke arahku. Anak ini ternyata lebih parah dari dugaanku. Lihatlah lingkar hitam pada matanya yang membuatnya seperti panda. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan sama sekali tidak terlihat sehat.

"Namamu Gaarakan? Aku Sakura Haruno. Panggil saja aku Sakura. Setiap hari aku mengunjungi ayahku yang sakit di sini." Kataku ramah sambil mengulurkan tanganku mengajaknya bersalaman.

Dia hanya melihatku dalam diam lalu melihat uluran tanganku tanpa membalasnya sedikitpun. Aku sedikit kesal lalu kutarik kembali tanganku. Perasaan kesal dan malu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau tidak sopan! Harusnya kalau ada orang mengajak salaman ya dibalas!" Ujarku ketus sambil berkacak pinggang. Lagi-lagi dia diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Apa Kau sakit? Kau sakit apa?" Tak ada respon.

"Kenapa Kau selalu sendiri?" Hanya angin yang berhembus. Aku semakin kesal dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi.

"Ya sudah kalau Kau tidak mau berteman denganku!" Akupun membalikkan badan bersiap untuk pergi sampai ketika sebuah suara terdengar olehku.

"Aku sedang menunggu ibu." Aku kembali menoleh kepada Gaara dengan tatapan heran.

"Ibu bilang akan menjemputku, jadi kutunggu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Umm… Tapi aku gak pernah lihat ada orang yang menjemputmu. Apa dia sedang sibuk?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak tahu, yang jelas dia akan menjemputku." Ia menjawab dengan senang. Huh bikin pusing saja, anak yang tidak jelas.

"Gaara-san, sudah saatnya kembali ke kamarmu." Seorang perawat menghampiri kami berdua lalu menggandeng Gaara dan mengajaknya pergi. Aku melihat kepergiannya dalam diam. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arahku sambil terus berjalan.

'_Menunggu seorang ibu? Lucu sekali. Jangan-jangan dia cuma dibohongi ibunya.'_

OoO

"Sakura, Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya ibuku khawatir ketika aku memasuki ruang inap ayahku.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan di taman kok. Oh iya, ada anak aneh bernama Gaara." Ujarku lalu duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur ayahku. Kulihat ayah sedang terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

"Gaara? Hmmm… Sepertinya ibu tahu anak itu. Oh, anak yang sedang dirawat itu!" Seru ibuku sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Dia selalu saja sendiri." Kataku cuek.

"Ibu dengar dari perawat katanya keluarganya sangat sibuk sehingga hampir tak pernah mengunjunginya." Kata ibuku lagi dengan mimik kasihan.

Aku hanya mengangukkan kepalaku. Tuh kan, ibunya pasti bohong padanya untuk menjemput. Nyatanya ibunya sibuk. Pasti ibunya sengaja berkata begitu agar dia tidak merasa ditinggalkan keluarganya. Kasihan sekali.

OoO

Keesokan harinya aku kembali menghampiri Gaara yang duduk termenung di bangku taman rumah sakit. Seperti biasanya dia sendirian.

"Kau masih menunggu ibumu?" Tanyaku sambil duduk di sampingnya. Dia tampak terkejut dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Iya, ibuku belum datang juga." Jawabnya dengan wajah sedih. Kuperhatikan wajahnya semakin pucat saja. Aku jadi kasihan padanya lalu berusaha menghiburnya.

"Ibumu tidak akan membawamu pulang kalau Kau masih sakit. Makanya cepatlah sembuh biar dia cepat menjemputmu." Hiburku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Anak itu hanya menganguk senang.

"Tapi aku tahu dia akan menjemputku sebentar lagi." Katanya senang. Ya, dia begitu yakin kalau ibunya akan menjemput dirinya. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan dijemput sebelum sembuh. Orang tuanya yang sangat sibuk pasti lebih memilih bekerja dan mengunjungi anaknya ketika ia sudah sembuh agar sekalian bisa membawanya pulang. Sejujurnya orang tua seperti itu kejam sekali. Ibunya sungguh kejam.

"Ibumu gak bertanggung jawab ya. Kau tidak dijenguk sama sekali dan hanya akan menemuimu kalau Kau sudah sembuh. Harusnya Kau telpon ibumu dan bilang kalau Kau merindukannya." Sebenarnya aku tak bermasuk mengatakan hal buruk mengenai ibunya. Aku hanya ingin dia mengabari ibunya kalau ia membutuhkannya. Namun tak kusangka Gaara menjadi marah.

"Ibuku orang yang bertanggung jawab! Ibuku orang baik! Dia akan menjemputku!" Gaara berlari meninggalkanku. Bisa kulihat sekilas wajahnya berlinangan air mata. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku ingin mengejarnya tapi ibu keburu memanggilku. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud jahat. Oh, aku pasti sudah melukai hatinya.

OoO

Kata-kata Gaara kemarin terus saja terngiang dalam pikiranku membuat aku tidak bisa tidur. Rasa bersalah terus menyelimutiku. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Sayangnya selama lima hari ini aku tak bisa berkunjung ke rumah sakit karena ada _field trip _dan segelintir kegiatan di sekolahku. Bukannya bersenang-senang malah sesekali aku menangis di sana sampai teman-temanku bingung. Andai mereka tahu betapa tersiksanya aku. Andai mereka tahu betapa aku merasa bersalah. Aku ingin segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin minta maaf.

Kudatangi taman rumah sakit tempat biasa Gaara termenung. Namun tak kutemukan ia di sana. Apakah dia marah padaku? Atau dia kesal sehingga ia tidak mau menunggu ibunya lagi? Tidak mungkin! Dia sayang ibunya. Dia pasti akan selalu menunggu sekejam apapun aku berucap.

"Loh, Sakura-san. Sudah lima hari Kau tak berkunjung ke rumah sakit." Sapa seorang perawat padaku.

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong aku tak menemukan Gaara. Dimana dia?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh, dia sudah pergi dari sini dua hari yang lalu." Jawab perawat tersebut dengan lembut.

"Benarkah? Berarti ibunya sudah datang menjemputnya? Syukurlah!" Perasaan senang begitu membuncah dalam hatiku, ingin rasanya aku memeluk perawat tersebut. Namun hatiku masih tetap tidak enak karena belum minta maaf padanya.

"Nona perawat, apa Kau tahu dimana rumahnya? Aku ingin berbicara padanya juga pada ibunya." Tanyaku senang. Perawat itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya di sana."

"Eh?"

"Dia sudah tidak ada."

OoO

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menyapanya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Dan rasanya baru kemarin pula aku mengatakan hal buruk tentang ibunya. Perkataan yang dapat menghancurkan harapannya. Seharusnya waktu itu aku langsung minta maaf padanya. Yah, aku memang bodoh. Aku baru tahu bahwa ibunya telah meninggal dunia di rumah sakit yang sama. Mereka sama-sama menderita kanker yang sudah mencapai batasnya. Sebelum meninggal, ibu Gaara sempat mengatakan padanya kalau ia akan menjemputnya. Gaara percaya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa itu artinya kematian. Ibunya tahu bahwa Gaara juga tidak akan bertahan lama. Dia mengatakan demikian seolah-olah ketika Gaara sembuh dia akan menjemputnya dari rumah sakit. Gaara sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa ibunya telah tiada. Keluarganya merahasiakannya atas permintaan ibunya. Dan sekarang ia sudah dijemput ibunya. Mereka sedang berjalan dengan canda dan tawa yang tak akan pernah bisa kulihat.

"Aku minta maaf Gaara… Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan." Air matapun jatuh di tempat seorang anak yang setia menunggu ibunya.


End file.
